Confessions
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Sayaka and Kyoko were planning on having a quiet evening together when Madoka arrived, asking if she could talk about something important. After revealing her secret, Sayaka and Kyoko share theirs too. Sayaka x Kyoko and Madoka x Homura


**Confessions**

Hi everyone. So, this little fluffy idea popped into my mind when I was thinking about my favourite Madoka pairings and I knew that I had to write it. I've rated it as T because of Kyoko's not so subtle references and actions that show what she and Sayaka get up to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica or any of the other copyrighted things that I might mention in this story.

Summary: Sayaka and Kyoko were planning on having a quiet evening together when Madoka arrived, asking if she could talk about something important. After revealing her secret, Sayaka and Kyoko share theirs too. Sayaka x Kyoko and Madoka x Homura

* * *

Sayaka felt Kyoko snuggle a little closer against her as the couple made themselves more comfortable. They were on the sofa watching TV after school and everything was playing out like a normal day for them. Kyoko was crashing at Sayaka's and had been for quite some time now because it was a lot better for her than living in a hotel room. It also made sure that she went to school, which was something that the redhead had been skipping out on.

Having someone who loved her being around her so much made Sayaka very happy. Her parents were always busy and rarely home, so it was nice to have some company like this. Of course, that gave the two magical girls plenty of alone time to do the things that couples do on top of their magical girl duties.

The bluenette used the arm that she had around her girlfriend to hold her a little tighter and she watched as Kyoko munched on some of her favourite Rocky. The smile on her lips grew as she remembered how they became a couple and what led to their first kiss. She used her spare hand to cup Kyoko's cheek and tilt her head upwards so that the Rocky stick was in front of her mouth.

Her lips wrapped around the candy before she took a bite and gazed daringly into her girlfriend's ruby orbs. Within seconds, the couple chomped down the Rocky and their lips crashed together. They closed their eyes and they swallowed the candy before they shifted their mouths. Sayaka's lips locked perfectly with the redhead's and they held them there for a few moments.

The couple slowly pulled their lips back before they opened their mouths a little wider and pushed deeper for more. Kyoko pushed her lips firmly into her girlfriend's, using her actions to express her feelings more than words could. Sayaka could tell that she was being greedy and wanting more, so she returned the kiss just as passionately. Neither of them had revealed that they were in a relationship to anyone, not even to their fellow magical girls, so they'd been keeping their feelings hidden during the school day and it was finally time to release them.

Sayaka pushed Kyoko down onto the couch, climbing on top as she did so. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and danced around with familiar and practiced movements. Kyoko's hands began roaming, one to the back of her girlfriend's head and the other to her curvy hips. Both of them grinned, knowing that they had several hours alone and could express their love in any way that they wanted.

A ringing suddenly echoed throughout the Miki apartment. Sayaka tried to pull back but Kyoko kept their lips locked, not wanting to give up. The doorbell rang again and finally the bluenette broke the kiss. She reopened her eyes to see a very disappointed Kyoko pouting at her.

"Hopefully this won't take long," she sighed, not trying to hide her own disappointment as she climbed off Kyoko and the sofa. "I'll be right back."

Sayaka made her way to the intercom system that her apartment building used and pressed the button. "Hello. Miki residence. Who is it?"

"H … hi Sayaka." A familiar voice stuttered on the other end. "Can … can I speak to you for … erm … a while? It's rather important."

"Sure, Madoka," Sayaka replied as the disappointment she felt evaporated away. She couldn't miss how nervous her best friend sounded on the other end and she was curious what this was about. She pressed the button to allow her fellow magical girl into the building. "Come in."

"Thanks," the pink-haired girl replied quietly. Within a minute she was at the door of the Miki apartment and standing in front of both Sayaka and Kyoko. Sayaka shared a glance with Kyoko and it was fairly obvious that they'd both noticed just how flushed Madoka's cheeks were. The couple grinned as they wondered what juicy information they might be getting from their friend.

"Take a seat." Sayaka gestured in the direction of the lounge as she closed the door behind the pinkette. Madoka nodded as she took her shoes off before she sat in the chair next to where Kyoko had sat back down on the sofa.

Kyoko took a huge bite out of another Rocky stick as she grinning at her friend. "How's it goin', Madoka?"

"G-g-good, th-thanks," the pink-haired girl gulped as she played with the hem of her dress. "And y-you?"

"Great!" She replied before finishing off the remainder of the stick in her hand. She pointed the box in her friend's direction. "Want one?"

Madoka shook her head. "No thanks. I-I'm fine."

Sayaka watched Kyoko shrug before she chomped on another stick. The bluenette took another one for herself before sitting down with her girlfriend on the sofa. Her sapphire eyes continued to watch Madoka fidget nervously, which only made her more curious about what the pinkette wanted to talk about.

Her friend remained silent for another minute or so, not saying any, which prompted Sayaka to finally ask the question on her mind. "So, Madoka, what's up? What do you want to talk about?"

"I …" The shorter girl paused as she tugged at her shirt. Her school top didn't do much to show off her small perky boobs and flat stomach, although the skirt was better at showing off her legs and hips. "I … I was wondering what your thoughts are on something."

Sayaka shared a quick glance with Kyoko again before their gazes returned to their friend. "Go on."

"Well, erm," the pinkette gulped again. "What a-are your thoughts on-on, erm, girls liking o-other g-g-g-girls? I-I-I know Hitomi r-ran o-off saying that girls shouldn't love other girls b-b-but …"

"It's fine," Kyoko proclaimed boldly as she nonchalantly waved her Rocky stick in the air. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. Right, Sayaka?"

The bluenette could feel some heat rising in her own cheeks as she nodded her head. "There is nothing wrong with girls liking other girls."

"Well, w-w-when I say l-like, I r-really mean …" Madoka trialled off as she tugged even harder at the hem of her shirt and shirt. Her face was bright red and, if Sayaka was being honest, she'd thought her friend looked rather adorable like that. "I-I mean, you know ..."

A grin spread across Sayaka's lips as she became certain what her friend was talking about. She'd suspected that something might have been going on between her best friend and a certain transfer student who just happened to be another magical girl. "Is this about Homura?"

Madoka let out a squeak as her fists tightly clenched around her clothes. She glanced away from her friends as she tried to hide the fact that her face had somehow become even redder. Sayaka and Kyoko grinned at each other as they waited for their friend to give them a response. It looked like they weren't the only secret couple amongst their group of magical girls.

They waited for almost a minute before Madoka finally nodded her head slowly. "I-it is."

"So you and Homura are a couple then?" Kyoko bluntly asked, pointing another stick of Rocky in her friend's direction. "You datin' her?"

The pinkette nodded before she seemed to shrink into herself even more. "Y-yes. I-I love Homura a-and w-w-we're a couple."

"Awesome. That's great!" Sayaka spoke honestly because she knew how much Madoka liked Homura and that Homura definitely loved the pinkette. "I had a feeling that something might be going on between you both. You've been spending a lot of time together recently and it's obvious that you love one another."

Madoka's head shot up and her gazed met with her best friend's. "Is it?"

"Yes." Both of the other magical girls replied in unison. "It is."

The pinkette's eyes opened wide as she gasped. "I thought that we were being careful."

"I don't think that many other people have noticed." Sayaka gave her a reassuring smile. "Probably just Mami."

A loud sigh escaped Madoka's mouth and she seemed to finally relax. "And you're ok with it? You're fine with me and Homura loving each other? You're ok with girls loving …"

"How about I answer that like this …" Kyoko trialled off as she placed a hand on Sayaka's shoulder. Both girls grinned as they tilted their heads, having exactly the same idea. Their mouths moved closer as they shut their eyes.

The girls' lips finally met, bringing another squeak from Madoka. Sayaka grinned as she kept the kiss going, knowing that she and Kyoko expressing their love so openly in this way would probably melt her best friend's innocent mind. Their lips glided back and forth over each other's as they opened their mouths wider and deepened the kiss.

Kyoko's hands began to wander, one hand sliding down to the base of her girlfriend's back and the other being gently placed on the back of her head. Sayaka slid her arms around the redhead too, using the hand on her head to force Kyoko's lips deeper into hers. They added even more passion to the kiss as they shuffled closer together.

Sayaka opened an eye to take a quick peek at Madoka and her grin grew a little more. The pinkette had her hands covering her face and was watching them through the gaps between her fingers. Her face was still bright red and Sayaka could tell that her friend was struggling to process what she was seeing. It was something that only spurred her on as she closed her eyes again and pushed her tongue into Kyoko's mouth.

The action made Madoka gasp as Kyoko returned the gesture, allowing them to pick up where they had left off before their friend had arrived. Sayaka felt her girlfriend press her chest up against hers, squashing their perky breasts together. She could feel Kyoko's medium-sized pair rubbing against her much larger pair as the redhead gently pushed her down so that they were laying on the sofa.

Kyoko made a point of continuing her intimate actions, keeping her body up against her girlfriend's. While Sayaka wasn't as huge in the chest department as Mami, she was still few cups bigger than Kyoko's slightly above average pair, who was a couple of cups bigger than both Madoka and Homura. It wasn't something that really mattered to her though because she'd love Kyoko regardless of her boob size. Although, from what she'd seen and felt, Kyoko clearly did see Sayaka's busty size as an added bonus. That girl could get very greedy at times.

The couple's tongues continued to glide over the other's as they kept their passionate kiss going. Sayaka was sure that Madoka was still struggling to decide on how she should react to this. That girl was usually too sweet for her own good even if she did know about the not so innocent things in life. She'd always gotten very embarrassed when the more intimate side to romance had been brought up.

Sayaka suddenly felt her girlfriend's hand tracing the curves of her butt and hips before gliding over her flat stomach. Kyoko grabbed the bluenette's perky breast, squeezing it through her top in a way that made it obvious that it was too big for her to fit in a single hand. It drew a moan from Sayaka as she froze at the touch, tensing up. She heard Madoka's loudest squeal yet and realised that this was probably where they should stop teasing the pinkette.

The bluenette gently pushed her girlfriend back, bringing a groan of disappointment from her as they finally broke the kiss. She could feel the heat building in her cheeks as she lay there under Kyoko. "I think that's far enough and Madoka gets the point."

Sayaka glanced over at her best friend and saw her staring wide-eyed through the gaps of her fingers. Her face was still bright red as she remained frozen with her mouth wide open. It was just like her brain had crashed while she was trying to figure out what she was watching.

Kyoko gave her girlfriend a disappointed pout as she finally slid off her, allowing Sayaka to sit up. The girls straightened out their uniforms before sliding their arms around each other. The couple embraced one another and rested their heads against each other as their gaze returned to their friend.

"J-J-J-J … Just how f-f-far have you gone?" Madoka finally blurted out, not removing her hands from her face as she continued to stare at the couple. "W-w-what have …"

"All the way," Kyoko replied so nonchalantly as she gave the pinkette a peace sign and a wink. "I can't get enough of my Sayaka."

Sayaka felt her cheeks heat up even more as she placed her face in the palm of her hand. "Subtly is definitely not your strong point."

The redhead shrugged. "No point in hidin' it now."

Sayaka yet out a long sigh before slowly letting her hand drop from her face. "So yeah, Kyoko and I are a couple and have been for a while. It means that we're perfectly fine with you being bisexual or a lesbian, and we're fine with you being with Homura."

"Ya have nothin' to worry about." Kyoko gave her a thumbs up. "We're cool with it. Besides, where else are any of us gonna find someone who understands what we've been through?"

The bluenette laughed. "Imagine trying to explain what we do to a guy. Heck, imagine trying to explain it to anyone who isn't a magical girl. They'd think we're crazy and they probably wouldn't speak to us again."

"I'm glad that both of you are happy." Madoka gave them a soft smile as she finally removed her hands from her still red face. "And I'm glad that you've gotten over Kyousuke, Sayaka."

Sayaka returned the smile as she nodded. "Yeah. I had the help of a certain someone to get over him."

"That dude's useless. He doesn't understand anythin' and he's so ungrateful," Kyoko huffed as she squeezed her girlfriend. "He doesn't deserve my Sayaka. She's too good for him."

Madoka giggled. "He's way too much hassle."

"I know, right?" Sayaka nodded. "He's even causing issues for Hitomi now. He needs to learn to pay more attention to the women in his life."

Kyoko snorted. "Pain in the ass. I dunno what you ever saw in him."

"He is my childhood friend and he was very nice to me for a long time," the bluenette sighed as her gaze dropped. "I should have seen that he didn't return my feelings for him. I guess I'm a hopeless romantic, huh? Thankfully, I have you now, Kyoko, and you do return my feelings."

A huge grin spread across her girlfriend's face as she gave her a wink. "You bet ya ass I do."

"I'm so relieved that you're both ok with me liking Homura and that you both are like me too," Madoka sighed as her smile grew some more. "I was really worried that you wouldn't."

"As we've said, it's absolutely fine and you have nothing to worry about because Kyoko and I are in a relationship too." Sayaka gave the pinkette a wink. "Just make sure you do things at your own pace. Don't try and do things as quickly as Kyoko and I have. Also, don't let Homura make you do things that you're not comfortable doing. Take it steady."

"I will," the slim pinkette nodded as her face reddened again, making it obvious that she'd thought of something impure. "Thinking of which, I should be going. I'm going to be meeting Homura in the park soon."

She stood up, as did Sayaka and Kyoko before the three girls made their way to the door of the Miki apartment. Madoka slipped on her shoes and opened the door before she turned to face her friends. "Thanks again. I hope you enjoy your evening together."

"No worries, Madoka." Sayaka smiled before she scratched the back of her head. "And sorry that Kyoko took it a little too far in front of you."

The redhead huffed as she folded her arms. "She's perfectly fine with it. We probably gave her a few ideas for things that she could do with Homura."

Sayaka chuckled as she watched Madoka's face turn bright red once more. "Have fun on your date with Homura, Madoka. Don't do anything that we wouldn't do."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot. I know that it wasn't anything special, but I definitely enjoyed writing it. I like writing Sayaka and Kyoko, and writing Madoka for the first time in this particular situation was fun too.

I would really appreciate it if you could please let me know what you think about this one-shot by posting a review :D


End file.
